marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Tancredi (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Wing | Aliases = Eddie | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Artificially depowered mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Danger Room, Xavier Institute, Westchester County, New York | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 3 | Death = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 7 | HistoryText = Origin When his powers first manifested, Eddie was on top of the world. During his first landing, he broke both his legs when he assumed that he was also invulnerable. Xavier Institute Wanting to be a X-Man, Eddie became a student at the Xavier Institute with a much larger student body after Professor X publicly revealed himself as a mutant. ]] Adapting the codename Wing, Eddie was placed into the Paladins Squad along with Armor and Blindfold under the mentorship of Kitty Pryde. Armor and Wing became best friends during their time at the Institute. Wing loved his powers and became extremely nervous about the news of the "Mutant Cure" despite counseling from Kitty Pryde. curing Wing]] Depowering and Suicide Seeking vengeance on the X-Men, Ord from Breakworld infiltrated the Xavier Institute only to find the X-Men absent. Unfortunately, Ord did find Armor and Wing. Intending to leave a message for the X-Men, Ord captured Wing midflight, injected him with the Cure, and let him fall to the Earth. Armor was able to catch Wing and Elixir was able to heal the injuries he sustained during the fall, but Wing was left "cured" and unable to fly. , Armor and the other students discovering Wing's corpse is the Danger Room]] Deeply depressed due to the loss of his powers, Eddie was allowed to stay at the Xavier Institute as a student, but only became more miserable and more isolated. When he was not in class, Eddie would spend time alone in the Danger Room running a simulation of the campus exterior where he used to fly. Desperate to regain his powers and with goading from Danger disguised as Armor, Wing lept of a cliff believing his powers would return or that he would end his life. Wing's suicide inside the Danger Room made it possible for Danger to overcome her programming and manifest in a physical body outside of the bounds of the Danger Room and attack the X-Men. With the Institute under attack, Kitty led the students into the Danger Room where Danger used a simulation of Wing's corpse to terrorize them. Legacy After the X-Men relocated to Utopia, Danger joined the X-Men to act as the warden of the X-Brig. Seeking closure for the murder of her friend, Armor violently confronted Danger only to discover that Danger felt real grief and remorse for Wing's death. Wing has also been seen among several other deceased X-Men in multiple visions. | Powers = Wing was a mutant who was depowered by an injection of Hope Serum from Ord. Before this being depowered Wing possessed the following powers: * Self-Propelled Flight | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wing had a crush on Kitty Pryde. * Wing officially died in issue , but he was later "possessed" by the Danger Room. | Trivia = | Links = * Armor (Hisako Ichiki) * - * - * }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Flight Category:Suicide Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Mutant Cure Depowered